


Masa Depan

by NatalieHoward



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Historical References, not sure it's romance (?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieHoward/pseuds/NatalieHoward
Summary: Alfred mengibaratkan Sakura sebagai burung yang dilepas dari sangkar. Mencoba terbang di langit yang bebas. Menghadapi berbagai rintangan yang tak pernah diduga. Menjadikannya seekor burung yang lebih berani dalam menghadapi dunia. { america x fem!japan; historical fic }





	Masa Depan

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers by Hidekazu Himaruya /o/
> 
> Ini request dari Aeneas Regas. Maafkan kalau kesannya maksa dan ada kesalahan dalam sejarahnya, ya :"DDD /terus menghilang/
> 
> .
> 
> Happy reading!

 Dia telah datang. Muncul dengan kapal-kapal besar di pelabuhan dekat Edo.

Bila dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa kali negaranya didatangi oleh bangsa asing dengan cara seperti ini? Sudah sejak kapan, pula?

Ketika melihat kapal-kapal hitam itu mendekat ke tanah negaranya, Sakura segera berlari ke arah timur. Tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang lecet akibat gesekkan  _geta_ pada kakinya, maupun risiko untuk tersandung karena berlari di medan yang tidak mendukung.

Dia tidak bisa untuk berdiam diri. Maka, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

" _Ojou-sama!_ "

Sakura nyaris terjatuh akibat batu berukuran sedang yang tak sengaja digesekkan dengan alas kaki. Tapi, dia beruntung karena ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendarat ke tanah.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan  _Ojou-sama?_ Kaki Anda juga terluka!" Nada itu terdengar khawatir, bahkan sampai berlutut untuk memeriksa kaki sang gadis. "Kaisar memberi titah kepada saya untuk mencari keberadaan Anda. Beliau pikir Anda telah diculik oleh mereka."

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura menggeleng pelan, "saya baik-baik saja."  _Setidaknya itulah yang sedang ia coba rasakan._

"Saya akan mengantar Anda ke tempat kaisar berada." Pemuda yang merupakan bawahan langsung dari Kaisar berjongkok untuk menggendong Sakura lewat punggung. "Saya rasa kaisar juga bermaksud untuk menjaga Anda agar tetap menutup diri dari orang-orang asing itu."

Sakura terdiam, lalu berbicara dengan hati-hati. "Apa kaisar tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Tidak," pemuda itu menggeleng. "Kaisar akan mengirimkan wakilnya untuk bertemu dengan mereka."

Sakura nampak termenung. Otaknya kembali diforsir untuk kembali berpikir keras. Mereka datang dengan kapal-kapal besar yang penuh mengintimidasi. Penyerangan menjadi bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin apabila pihak negaranya tidak memenuhi keinginan mereka. Sakura merasa takut. Zona nyamannya dalam periode Sakoku dapat terancam jika begini caranya.

"Nishimura-san," Sakura memanggil di tengah perjalanan mereka. "Saya rasa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan kaisar. Jadi, tolong antarkan saya pada wakil kaisar sekarang juga."

"Ta-tapi, Kaisar bisa marah,  _Ojou-sama!_ " Nishimura nampak keberatan, "Sa-saya juga tidak bisa menentang perintah dari Yang Mulia!"

" _Iie,_ saya yang akan berbicara langsung dengan beliau nanti. Saya juga bisa menjamin keselamatan Nishimura-san sendiri," nada bicaranya terdengar tenang seperti biasa, "Saya tidak bisa tinggal diam dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tolong untuk mengerti kondisi saya."

Kaki Nishimura terus berjalan. Hanya saja, mulutnya tidak memberi respon secepat langkah kakinya sekarang. Pemuda itu nampak berpikir juga, sama seperti Sakura. Satu helaan napas terdengar, disusul dengan respon berikutnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantar anda ke sana."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dalam hal ini, ia merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_  Nishimura-san."

Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mewujudkan pertemuan pertama  _mereka._

* * *

.

.

.

" _Saya akan membacakan surat santun dari Presiden Millard Filmore perihal tuntutan yang ditujukan kepada—"_

Kira-kira, itu sudah terjadi sejak kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Termasuk mengenai kedatangan pemuda asing dengan helai rambut yang melawan gravitasi selaku bagian dari mereka juga.

Alfred F. Jones namanya. Sama seperti Sakura, Alfred juga menjadi seorang representasi dari suatu negara. Negara itu bernama Amerika Serikat. Bila menilik dari informasi yang pernah disampaikan oleh Lars sebelumnya, Amerika Serikat adalah sebuah negara baru yang merdeka dari Britania Raya dengan tidak lebih dari seabad yang lalu.

Agak mencengangkan. Negara  _baru_ seperti dia bisa melakukan tindakan sejauh ini. Mungkinkah dia kuat, atau dirinya saja yang selalu menutup diri dari peradaban baru yang terus berkembang dari masa ke masa?

Trakat perjanjian berhasil disepakati. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sakura selain menyetujuinya. Dia hanya ingin menghindari risiko terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Semuanya telah ia pikirkan di masa rundingan yang rumpik dari pihaknya sendiri.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Itu terjadi saat rombongan kapal hitam itu hendak pulang kembali ke negara asal mereka.

" _Dengan perjanjian ini, aku juga akan berjanji satu hal padamu." Alfred menoleh pada Sakura yang berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya. "Aku akan mengajarkan banyak hal padamu. Juga membuka matamu untuk membuktikan bahwa dunia luar tidak semengerikan yang kau kira selama ini."_

Periode Sakoku telah berakhir seiring dengan perjanjian itu ditandatangani. Pasti akan ada pihak dari negerinya sendiri untuk memberontak sekaligus mendorongnya dalam menghadapi era baru. Anggaplah ini sebagai insting sebagai representasi negara.

" _Aku akan menjadi masa depanmu, Sakura. Kau akan bergantung dalam berbagai hal padaku demi kemajuan negerimu sendiri." Bibir pemuda pirang itu menunjukkan senyuman lebar. "Kita akan terus berhubungan setelah ini. Jangan lupa untuk terus menungguku pada pertemuan berikutnya!"_

Pada setiap kunjungannya, ia selalu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang sama setiap ingin berpulang, pula.

Sakura memejamkan mata, menghembuskan napas perlahan. Semua itu menimbulkan perasaan untuk memaksakan diri dalam menerima hal yang baru. Dengan bayaran yang mahal dan telah ia pikirkan dalam benak dan setiap mimpinya.

 _Tapi,_   _mengenai masa depan?_

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk percaya. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini bersifat baik atau buruk. Tapi, pemuda itu menjadi sosok pertama yang berhasil menariknya dari sangkar yang nyaman, menjanjikannya hal baru yang lebih dari sekedar perdagangan secara tersirat.

_Ketika kapal itu pergi meninggalkan tanahnya, Sakura berbicara pada batinnya sendiri,_

" _Aku juga, Alfred-san. Aku akan menjadi lebih berani dalam mengambil keputusanku sendiri."_

* * *

.

.

.

Ketika masa depan telah tiba _—_ _ketika dirinya berhasil menjadi sejajar dengan negara Eropa lain,_ Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini bila Alfred tidak pernah datang.

Alfred mengibaratkan Sakura sebagai burung yang dilepas dari sangkar. Mencoba terbang di langit yang bebas. Menghadapi berbagai rintangan yang tak pernah diduga. Menjadikannya seekor burung yang lebih berani dalam menghadapi dunia.

Rasanya Sakura perlu mengucapkan terima kasih, meskipun itu tidak akan cukup.  _Alfred akan menantang hidupnya entah berapa kali lagi dalam konteks tertentu. Sakura lagi-lagi tahu, bahwa tidak ada kata menghindar dalam kamus hidup untuk menghadapinya._

.

**[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: In 1852, American Commodore Matthew C. Perry embarked from Norfolk, Virginia, for Japan, in command of a squadron that would negotiate a Japanese trade treaty. Aboard a black-hulled steam frigate, he ported Mississippi, Plymouth, Saratoga, and Susquehanna at Uraga Harbor near Edo (present-day Tokyo) on July 8, 1853, and he was met by representatives of the Tokugawa Shogunate. They told him to proceed to Nagasaki, where the sakoku laws allowed limited trade by the Dutch. Perry refused to leave, and he demanded permission to present a letter from President Millard Fillmore, threatening force if he was denied. Japan had shunned modern technology for centuries, and the Japanese military wouldn't be able to resist Perry's ships; these "Black Ships" would later become a symbol of threatening Western technology in Japan. Perry returned in March 1854 with twice as many ships, finding that the delegates had prepared a treaty embodying virtually all the demands in Fillmore's letter; Perry signed the U.S.- Japan Treaty of Peace and Amity on March 31, 1854, and departed. (wiki)
> 
> Dari paragraf itu, aku terinspirasi untuk menjalankan requestnya /o/ danakumerasainiagakmaksabuatmencantumkaninipadaromance /YHA
> 
> .
> 
> Jakarta, 14 Oktober 2017
> 
> Natalie Howard


End file.
